Un grand bonheur
by Dinou
Summary: panne de clavier... ça me poursuit ! lol !


**_Un grand bonheur vient souvent de quelque chose de tragique_******

**Auteurs**** : Dinou et Mizuki**

**Email**** : dinou149@wanadoo.fr mailto:dinou149@wanadoo.fr et fina_via@yahoo.fr mailto:fina_via@yahoo.fr **

**Genre**** : romance, un léger drame, des larmes, de la romance, de la romance, et un Happy end...**

**Saison**** : après saison 6**

**Résumé**** : vous n'avez qu'à lire mais on peur vous dire que ce n'est pas très gai au début.. mais à la fin c'est joyeux joyeux !!!**

**Disclaimer**** : les personnages pas à nous, pas pour le fric ( juste 200$ le mot !! mais chut !! ), and just for fun & fans of the super série... STARGATE !!**

**Note des auteurs**** : nous avons appris sur le net que Janet mourrait au début de la saison 7, ainsi nous avons décidé d'imaginer les circonstances de sa mort et les conséquences que ça aurait ! Mais respirez, à part Janet personne ne meurt !**

**Note de Dinou**** : je remercie Mizuki de s'être jointe à moi pour ce fanfic ! J'espère qu'on recollaborera bientôt !  **

**Note de Mizuki**** : je te remercie toi Dinou de m'avoir proposer de faire cette fanfic... J'ai hâte à notre prochaine collaboration !! J'adore travailler avec toi !! Bisous**

**_NE PAS PUBLIER SANS NOTRE AUTORISATION !!!_**

**__**

@@@@@@@@@@@@**__**

**__**

**_Un grand bonheur vient souvent de quelque chose de tragique_******

Les plus jeunes d'abord, donc Mizuki tu commences la fic ! Merci l'ancienne !!! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'ancienne…

_Base du SG-C, Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado Springs_

****

**Hammond **: « Vous vous souvenez de sa meilleure excuse de retard ? » 

**Sam **: « Peut-être celle où il avait prétendu avoir du raccompagner la soeur de Daniel chez elle... »

**Hammond **: « Ah oui !! Vous auriez du voir votre tête Daniel... »

**Daniel **: « Comment oublier ? » (petite précision : Daniel n'a pas de sœur !!!) ( Ouais... Pour ceux qui sont pas au courant !! )

**Hammond **: « Celle-ci est à noter... »

**Jonas **: « Mais comment se fait-il que le colonel O'Neill arrive toujours en retard ?... »

**Teal'c **: « C'est une habitude du colonel... »

**Jonas **: « Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il est toujours en retard ? » (certaines choses n'ont pas d'explication, et ça en fait partie ! c'est du style pourquoi Sam n'a personne dans sa vie depuis 7 ans… mais qu'est-ce je raconte, ça ça a une explication, j'ai vraiment besoins de repos !!!) ( Ouais faut arrêter de te coucher à 5h30, pour te réveiller à 7h !! )

Et quand on parle du loup...

**Jack **: « Retard ? On parle de moi ici ? »

**Hammond **: « Colonel... Vous êtes en retard... »

**Jack **: « Je sais mon général... Mais j'ai du aider une jeune recrue à descendre au niveau 28... Elle ne savait pas se servir de l'ascenseur... » (c'est cela oui ! et la marmotte met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu ! mais bien sûr !!!) ( Et Dinou c'est mère Terresa !! )

**Daniel**, sur un ton faussement triste : « Oh mon dieu Jack !! L'ascenseur est en panne !! Vous avez sûrement du lui apprendre à monter et descendre des marches... La pauvre !! » (vas y Danny Boy !!!) ( Ouais !! On te soutient !! )

Jack lui lança un regard noir et plein d'éclairs.

**Hammond**, à Sam : « Celle-ci aussi devrait être notée !! »

**Sam **: « En effet mon général... » (dsl Jack, tu t'es fait grillé !!! Ouais !! )

**Jonas**, à Teal'c : « Alors ? Pourquoi toujours en retard ? »

**Teal'c **: « C'est une habitude... Et puis, si jamais, il est en avance, ou à l'heure, c'est qu'il y a un problème !! » (je confirme !!! ON confirme... )

**Jonas **: « Je vois... »

**Hammond **: « Bien. Puisque le docteur Fraser et SG1 sont là, le briefing va pouvoir commencer... Nous avons reçu un appel venant d'Edora. » (c'est pas bon ça !!!) ( Ouh la la !! Les mots à ne pas prononcer !! )

Ces quelques mots firent leur effet. A part Jonas qui ne comprenait pas le soudain changement de comportement de ses coéquipiers... Teal'c se figea presque totalement et se contenta de hausser le sourcil gauche...

Daniel se mit à fixer le doc', qui elle se mit à fixer une tâche invisible sur la table. Mais surtout, ce furent Jack et Sam qui se renfermèrent.

Sam se souvint de ce cauchemar qu'elle avait cru vaincre...

**_Flash Back_**

_Trois mois durant, ils avaient été séparés. Jack s'était retrouvé coincé sur Edora. Elle n'avait pas cessé durant trois mois, de réfléchir à comment le ramener... Comment ramener l'homme de sa vie, de son coeur, de ses rêves, son homme, son colonel... Trois mois de souffrance..._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Jack aussi se souvint comment il s'était retrouvé séparé de sa planète terre, mais surtout de Sam... La femme qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Son major... Il n'avait jamais aimé Laira. Elle avait juste profité de sa faiblesse... Trois mois de souffrance... (surtout pour elle, faut admettre !!!) ( Mouais... Ca devait pas être tout rose à l'interieur !! )

Le général vit ce qui se passait... Il attendit un instant, et décida de les réveiller...

**Hammond**, en tapant du poing sur la table : « Woh !! » (ouh là, le nounours s'emballe, tous aux abris !!!) ( Pousse-toi !! C'était moi la première qui état arrivée sous la table !! )

Tout le monde se réveilla.

**Hammond**, en parlant plus fort que d'habitude : « Ils nous demande d'aider leur peuple qui est victime d'un virus qui décimait leur population très rapidement. »

**Jack **: « Mon général... »

**Hammond**, toujours sur le même ton : « Oui colonel vous êtes obligés d'y aller !! Vous partez dans une demi-heure !! Et je vous préviens... Si jamais l'un de vous est en retard, il est passible de la cour martiale... »  en criant presque « Rompez ! »

Et tout le monde sortit rapidement de la salle pour se préparer. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Salle d'embarquement_

Tout le monde était là, et même en avance. Mais tous étaient silencieux et renfermés.

Surtout Jack et Sam.

**Hammond**, criant presque dans un micro : « Vous revenez dans 3 jours !! Et tâchez de sauver cette civilisation... Bonne chance !! »

**Jack **: « Oui mon général. » (olé c'est pas tous les jours très drôle de vivre au SG-C !!!) ( En effet... )

Et ils passèrent la porte.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Edora_****

Ils passèrent la porte, tous en combinaisons anti-contamination...

Et ce qu'ils virent n'améliora pas leur état. Tout était mort, tristesse, désespoir et désolation... Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes à regarder le " paysage ".  Soudain, Janet reprit le contrôle d'elle même, fit plusieurs pas en avant, et se retourna vers ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient tous plongés dans une sorte de torpeur... Soudain, elle se décida à les sortir de leur état.

**Janet**, en criant : « Ecoutez moi !! On est là pour sauver une civilisation, et éradiquer un virus mortel !! Alors vous avez tous intérêt à vous reprendre !! Et TOUT DE SUITE !!! »  (maintenant c'est le doc qui s'enflamme ! ça doit être contagieux tous aux abris !!!) ( Au secours !! J'me cahce derrière la porte !! Dégage Dinou !! )

Cela sembla les ramené, mais très peu...

**Janet**, toujours en criant : « EH !! On est là pour faire notre boulot, pas pour vaincre chacun nos démons personnels !! Alors vous allez oubliez tout vos démons pour trois jours, même si vous devez faire une crise en rentrant à la base, et vous allez vous reprendre !!! MAINTENANT !!!! »

(c'est le général déguisé en Janet, quoi que ce n'est pas vraiment possible, il ne rentrerait pas dans le costume de toute manière !!!) ( En effet, mais j'ai des doutes... )

Petit à petit, ils émergèrent tous, et redevinrent les collègues avec qui elle travaillait.

**Janet**, toujours sur un ton fort: « Bien. Maintenant, en route vers le village !! » (allez une deux, une deux !!!)

Elle se retourna, et se mit à marcher d'un pas sûr. Tous lui emboîtèrent le pas...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finalement, au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à quelques pas du village. Son état était encore pire que devant la porte. Il y avait des corps gisants un peu partout. Certains arrivaient encore à bouger, mais personne ne marchait. Soudain, ils entendirent une voix... C'était Laira. Elle était assise sur le coin d'une maison...

Tous se précipitèrent vers elle.

**Jack **: « Laira !! » (espèce de pé...biiiiiiippppppp !!!) ( Sa...biiiiiiiiipppppp !!! Cona..... biiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppp !!! Dégage on veut pas te voir !! )

**Laira**, en ouvrant faiblement les yeux, et d'une voix très faible : « Jack... Ah enfin !! Vous voilà... »

**Janet **: « Laira... Je suis docteur. Que c'est-il passé ? »

**Laira**, de la même voix : « Il y a environ cinq jours, ce virus s'est déclaré. Il a décimé notre peuple très rapidement... Je ne savais plus quoi faire, alors je vous ai lancé un appel au secours... »

**Janet **: « Vous avez bien fais... »

**Laira**, en faisant apparaître un faible sourire : « Jack... Je suis contente de ne pas avoir notre enfant... » (et nous donc !!!)

**Jack **: « Oui, moi aussi... » d'une voix inaudible : «  mais moi c'est tous les jours, et tout le temps... » ( Comme nous !!! Sinon, j'aurai étrangler le gamin et la mère !! )

**Janet **: « Bon, on va monter la tente sur la place du village... Montez le plus de lits possibles... Et s'il le faut, fabriquez en avec ce que vous trouverez... Il faut faire vite et efficacement... »

Et ils se mirent au travail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Trois heures plus tard_

La tente avait été montée. Tous les lits avaient été montés également, et on continuait d'en fabriquer. Janet s'occupait de vérifier si les corps étaient vivant ou pas. Si ils étaient vivants, dans la tente, si non, on les posait dans une chaumière. " On les enterrera plus tard " avait dit Janet. " Il ne faut pas perdre de temps. " 

Les malades étaient très nombreux. Immédiatement, Sam avait prélevé du sang de Laira, et s'était mit en quête d'un remède. 

Janet avait prit les commandes du groupe. Tous étaient fatigués, et se relayaient pour dormir. On ne dormait pas plus de deux heures. Janet ne dormait pas. 

Soudain, au bout de six heures, Laira se mit à crier. Tous se précipitèrent vers elle. 

**Janet **: « Laira !!! »

**Laira **: « C'est trop tard... Je suis désolée Jack... » (étrangement pas moi !!!) ( Vas-y crève !! Crève Laira !! )

Elle poussa un énorme cri... qui fut son dernier. Elle rendit son dernier souffle juste après. ( YOUPI !!!!!!! Mizuki !! Une minute de silence... minutes après... YOUPI !!!! Laira est morte !! Ouais !)

**Janet **: « Elle est morte. Je suis désolée colonel... »

**Jack **: « Je vais la portée dans la chaumière... »

**Jonas **: « Non, laissez, je m'en occupe. »

**Teal'c**, en prenant Laira : « Je vais la porter... Vous continuez d'aider le docteur Frasier… ».

Et il sortit de la tente. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait déjà 12 heures qu'ils étaient sur place. Il y avait déjà eut plusieurs morts, et toujours pas de remède. 

Soudain, alors que Janet soignait un petit garçon, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. 

**Janet**, d'un ton doux : « Bonjour... »

Le garçon la regarda et fronça les sourcils. ( C'est pas bon ça... )

Soudain, tous les muscles de son visage se crispèrent, et la folie s'empara de lui. Il se leva, et mordit Janet au niveau du bras.

Teal'c, Daniel et Jonas se précipitèrent vers eux, et les séparèrent. Alors qu'ils maintenaient le petit garçon couché sur son lit, celui-ci poussa un cri, et mourut comme Laira.

Tous poussèrent un soupir de déception.

**Teal'c **: « Je vais le porté dans la chaumière. » 

**Janet **: « Merci Teal'c. » 

**Daniel **: « Ca va Janet ? »

**Janet **: « Oui, je vais bien Daniel... Je n'ai rien... Continuez de faire ce que je vous ai dis... Chaque seconde compte. »

**Daniel **: « Bien. » Et il s'en alla. 

Janet attendit d'être sûre qu'il soit occupé pour enlever sa main de son bras... et vit avec horreur qu'en la mordant le jeune garçon avait percé sa combinaison et que son bras saignait légèrement.

Puis, elle leva la tête, regarda autour d'elle ; puis son regard revint sur son bras, puis elle releva la tête et reprit ses activités, comme si de rien n'était. 

Pourtant...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Trois heures plus tard_

Alors qu'elle finissait d'ausculter un malade, elle se sentit la tête tournée, et s'évanouit dans les bras de Daniel.

**Daniel **: « Janet !! »

Tout le monde accourut autour d'eux.

**Sam **: « Janet !! »

**Janet**, en ouvrant les yeux, et d'une voix douce et faible : « Je suis désolée Sam... Je voulais continuer à aider, et pas m'arrêter... »

**Sam **: « Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

**Janet **: « Je suis contaminée... Le jeune garçon il y a trois heures, m'a mordu jusqu'au sang... » (oïe !!!) ( Ouais... Ca doit pas faire du bien !! )

**Jonas**, en constatant : « Elle dit vrai... »

**Sam**, sentant les larmes montées : « Quoi  ?!? Non… Janet... Je vais te ramenée au SGC, et je vais utiliser le bracelet goa'uld pour te soigner... »

**Janet**, toujours sur le même ton : « Sam... Le virus est déjà à un stade avancé... Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps... Tu n'en aurais pas le temps... »

**Sam**, les larmes au bord des yeux : « Mais je ne peux pas te laisser mourir comme ça... »

**Janet **: « Sam... Il faut que je parte... C'est finit pour moi... Il va falloir que tu y arrives toute seule cette fois... »

**Sam**, en larme : « Janet...  Non !!! »

**Janet **: « Sam, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps... Et je veux vous dire au revoir... Sam... Fais attention à l'avenir... La vie est trop courte... Fais bien tes choix... »

**Sam **: « Janet... Ne pars pas... Je ne vais pas m'en sortir sans toi... »

**Janet **: « Je suis désolée Sammie... Tu vas devoir continuer sans moi... « 

**Sam **: « Non, Janet... »

**Janet **: « Sammie, il est temps... Au revoir... »

**Sam **: « Au revoir Janet... »

**Janet **: « Jonas... On n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de se connaître réellement tous les deux... »

**Jonas **: « En effet, mais assez pour que vous restiez à jamais gravée dans mon coeur... »

**Janet **: « Vous aussi Jonas... Au revoir... »

**Jonas **: « Au revoir Janet... »

**Janet **: « Teal'c... Prenez soin d'eux... Ce sont de vrais gamins !! »

**Teal'c **: « Je vous le promets docteur Frasier... »

**Janet**, en le faisant approcher pour que personne d'autre n'entende : « Et surtout pour Jack et Sam... »

**Teal'c **: « Je vous le promets... Quand j'irai voir mon fils, je parlerai de vous comme d'un grand médecin... »

**Janet **: « Merci et au revoir Teal'c... »

**Teal'c **: « Au revoir... Janet... »

**Janet **: « Colonel... Ca va me manquer de ne plus vous faire mal pour faire mes analyses et mes prises de sang... »

**Jack **: « Ouf ! Je suis sauvé !! »

**Janet **: « Faites attention Jack... La vie est courte et trop fragile pour faire des erreurs... Ne la laissez pas vous glisser entre les doigts ». et le faisant approcher pour que personne d'autre n'entende : « Prenez soin d'elle et de Daniel pour moi... Promettez le moi... »

**Jack**, les larmes au yeux : « Je vous le promets... »

**Janet **: « Au revoir... »

**Jack **: « Au revoir... »

**Janet **: « Daniel... Alors moi aussi je vais vivre l'expérience de la mort ? »

**Daniel**, en larmes : « Alors revenez vite !! »

**Janet **: « Vous allez me manquer Daniel... Et c'est vrai... Autant que quand vous n'étiez pas là... »

**Daniel **: « Vous aussi Janet... Pourquoi faut-il que vous partiez juste quand je reviens ? »

**Janet **: « Le destin en a décidé... Ne gâchez pas votre vie avec des souvenirs Daniel... Elle est bien trop courte... Au revoir... »

**Daniel **: « Au revoir Janet... »

**Janet **: « Vous allez me manquer... »

Tous pleuraient. La fin de leur amie était proche... Soudain, elle fut prise de convulsions, poussa un cri, regarda une dernière fois Daniel dans les yeux, les ferma... et mourut dans les bras de Sam.

**Sam **: « JANET !!!!!!!!!!!!! » (snif… y a quelqu'un pour me consoler ? vous bousculer pas surtout ce serait dommage !!! Tiens... Un kleenex... Snif.. Et moi ? Y'a quelqu'un ? Jonas ? Daniel ? Jack ? Sam ? Teal'c ? DINOU ?!!!!!! Ouais... Ils nous ont abandonner !! Bouhouhou !! )

Elle se jeta contre elle... Pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes...

Finalement, ils se calmèrent et se reprirent.

**Sam **: « Nous devons vaincre ce virus... Pour elle... Ne la mettez pas dans la chaumière avec les autres... On va la posée dehors, contre l'arbre... »

**Teal'c **: « Je vais la portée là... »

Il souleva le corps de Janet et sortit de la pièce.

**Sam **: « Bon, continuez de faire ce que vous disais de faire Janet... Je vais continuer de chercher un remède. »

Et tous se remirent au travail, le coeur lourd, et les pensées occupées par le souvenir de Janet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_16 heures plus tard_

Sam n'avait toujours pas dormi, et Daniel non plus. Jack et Jonas avaient dormi moins de deux heures, et Teal'c n'avait fait qu'un seul kel'no'rim. Tous étaient exténués... Soudain...

**Sam **: « EURÊKA !! » ( Ca y est notre scientifique a trouvé un remède... trop tard !! )

**Daniel **: « Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

**Sam **: « C'est bon, j'ai trouvé le remède... »

**Jonas **: « C'est vrai ? »

**Sam **: « Oui... Attendez une petite seconde. »

Elle regarda attentivement son ordinateur, puis elle se mit à faire des mélanges très dosés avec les médicaments. Puis, elle sortit très rapidement de la tente, et revint presque immédiatement après, une touffe d'herbes dans la main.

**Jack **: « Carter ? Est ce que vous pourriez être un petit peu plus claire ? »

**Sam **: « Attendez mon colonel... »

Elle sortit une seringue, et prit du mélange. Puis, elle se dirigea vers le cas le moins grave, injecta le produit, et frotta immédiatement après avec l'herbe.

Puis, elle glissa un brin d'herbe dans le petit bol d'eau à côté du lit, et se mit à humidifier le front avec l'eau. Et elle se leva.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la femme à qui elle venait de faire subir le traitement ouvrit les yeux.

**Sam **: « Bonjour... »

**femme**: « Bonjour... »

**Sam **: « Vous vous sentez comment ? »

**femme**: « Guérie... Fatiguée mais guérie... Je ne suis plus malade ? »

**Sam **: « Non, vous allez mieux... Pour l'instant, il vous faut du repos... »

**femme**: « Bien. Merci. »

Et elle referma les yeux, et se rendormit pour un sommeil reposant et guérisseur.

**Sam **: « Ecoutez, prenez toutes les seringues et injecter un peu de ce mélange au malade, ensuite, frotter juste après l'injection la zone avec l'herbe. Puis, humecter le front avec de l'eau dans laquelle cette herbe à " mariner " un peu... Compris ? »

**Tous **: « Compris ! »

Et ils se mirent au travail...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Le lendemain_

Le virus et la maladie avaient été éradiqués. SG1 se baladait maintenant, sans combinaisons. 

Ils avaient d'abord aidé les habitant à retrouver les morts, s'ils étaient de la famille ; puis ils avaient aidé aux enterrements. Ensuite,  ils avaient aidé aux débuts de la remise en état du village. Mais ils durent partir.

Ils étaient très fatigués, et depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup dormi.

Finalement, ils firent leurs adieux aux habitants, et revinrent sur Terre, Teal'c portant le corps de Janet.

                                                                                                XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Devant la porte, avant de retourner chez eux_

**Jonas **: « Comment va-t-on faire pour leur expliquer ? »

**Jack **: « Nous leur dirons la vérité. Que Docteur Janet Fraser a fait son métier jusqu'au bout... »

**Daniel **: « Qui va dire quoi à Cassy ?... »

Silence

**Sam **: « Je lui parlerais. Je lui expliquerais ce qui s'est passé. Il faudra bien qu'on lui dise à un moment... Je m'en chargerai... »

**Jack **: « Bien. Daniel rentrez les coordonnées, Major, occupez vous d'envoyer le signal. »

Et en silence, dans la plus grande tristesse jamais vécue par SG1 (à part à la mort de Daniel), il rentrèrent sur Terre portant le corps d'une grande amie... morte.

Dinou, à toi le clavier ! Merci Mizuki ! Oh mais je t'en prie l'ancienne !!... Mizuki.... 

                                                                                                XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_SG-C, salle d'embarquement_****

_« Activation non programmée de la porte des étoiles ! Activation non programmée de la porte de étoiles ! » _dit un homme au micro pour prévenir le général Hammond. Ce dernier descendit dans la salle de commande. (ça l'aurait pas fait s'il était resté dans son bureau à rien faire !!!) 

( C'est sûr... )

**Hammond : **« A t-on reçu un signal ? »

**Sergent** : « Pas encore mon général. »

**Hammond** : « Bon fermez l'iris ! »

**Sergent** : « Attendez mon général je reçois le signal de SG-1. »

**Hammond** : « Annulez mon dernier ordre. »

**Sergent** : « A vos ordres mon général. »

Le général Hammond descendit en salle d'embarquement pour aller accueillir son équipe. Mais lorsqu'il vit la tête du colonel O'Neill et les yeux rouges de Sam, il sentit que quelque chose avait dû se produire sur cette planète.

**Hammond **: « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est le docteur Frasier ? » demanda le général ne voyant pas la doctoresse. 

Sam était incapable de parler, alors elle regarda Jack et lui demanda par son regard de le dire au général.

**Jack** : « Le docteur Frasier a été contaminée et elle est morte sur Edora, mais nous l'avons ramené avec nous pour qu'elle soit mise en terre sur Terre. »

Jack ne dit rien d'autre et le général préféra, vu l'état de SG-1 et le sien, ne pas en parler pour l'instant.

**Hammond **: « Bien, je vous demanderai d'aller à l'infirmerie ensuite rejoignez moi en salle de briefing, d'accord ? » demanda le général Hammond gentiment ne voulant pas les brusquer.

**Jack** : « Bien. »

C'est tout ce qu'il put en tirer.

Ils se dirigèrent en traînant les pieds vers l'infirmerie. Cet endroit leur rappelait la perte douloureuse de leur amie. Jack repensait à son cinéma à chaque fois qu'elle l'approchait avec une seringue. Quant à Sam, elle y avait passé de nombreuses heures avec Janet à parler de tout et de rien, en fait elle parlait surtout de Jack et Daniel. (on ne se demandera pas pourquoi, je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire !!!) (Ouais... Pour ceux qui ne pigent pas, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer à regarder Stargate, parce que ça veut dire que vous avez rien pigé !! ) Jonas pensait à Janet comme à une amie à qui il s'était confié lorsqu'il se sentait trop différent des autres membres du SG-C. Teal'c lui pensait seulement que le docteur était avec sa femme et qu'elles attendaient que tous viennent les rejoindre, mais il savait que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Pour Daniel, s'était autre chose : il s'en voulait mais il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi… Le médecin de garde les ausculta brièvement et leur permis d'aller voir Hammond. 

_Salle de briefing_****

****

Hammond avait comme les autres membres de SG-1, le visage fermé et où on pouvait lire la peine due à la perte de Janet.

**Hammond** : « Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps. » commença Hammond. Il attendait une blague de la part de Jack, mais rien ne vint. « Je ne vous demande pas de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, par contre Jack j'aimerais votre rapport sur mon bureau assez rapidement. Maintenant changeons de sujet. Qui va aller parler à Cassandra ? »

**Sam** : « Moi, je crois que ce sera mieux. » dit Sam avec des sanglots dans la voie.

**Hammond** : « Vous avez raison. Chez qui va t-elle habiter ? »

**Sam** : «  Chez moi, je préfère être là en cas de problème. »

**Hammond** : « Bon, fin du débriefing. Vous êtes en congés jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Tout le monde regarda le général et lui disant merci d'un regard.

Ils quittèrent la salle de briefing, Jack se dirigea vers son bureau pour en finir le plus vite possible avec son rapport. Sam quant à elle se dirigea vers ses quartiers pour se changer et aller parler à Cassandra. Jonas et Daniel quant à eux allèrent se plonger dans des traductions et Teal'c partit méditer.

_Maison des Frasier_****

****

Sam été devant la porte depuis plusieurs minutes, elle n'arrivait pas à se décider… Elle prit son courage à deux mains, essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, et sonna.

**Cassandra** : « J'arrive ! » cria Cassandra. « Oh Sam ! » dit elle en lui sautant au coup. « Pourquoi tu pleurs ? Puis elle où maman ? Elle est finalement tombée dans les bras de Daniel et tu viens me prendre pour ne pas que j'assiste à des scènes interdites au moins de 18 ans ? C'est ça hein !?! » dit l'adolescente avec un grand sourire et un ton plein de sous entendus. (tout de suite !!! comme quoi je suis pas la seule à avoir l'esprit tordu !!!) (Eh !! J'te signale que c'est toi qui a écrit !! )(t'étais pas obligé de le faire remarquer !!!)

**Sam** : « Cassie viens dans le salon avec moi il faut que je te parle, c'est sérieux. »

**Cassandra** : « Comme tu veux. » 

Cassandra sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas en entendant la voix de Sam, mais elle ne préférait pas se faire de scénario catastrophe.

**Sam** : « Cassie… tu sais que ta mère est venue en mission avec nous ? » commença Sam. Cassie acquieça, sa mère lui disait toujours quand elle passait la porte des étoiles. « Bien, nous sommes allés sur Edora, un virus s'est déclaré rapidement… ta mère… ta mère… a été contaminée… » 

Cassie en resta muette. Elle ne voulait pas faire de conclusions hâtives.

**Cassie** : « Mais elle va mieux hein ? » demanda Cassie. (Elle est optimiste jusqu'au bout cette petite !! Moi j'aurai déjà craquer depuis longtemps !! ) (bah on est deux alors !)

**Sam** : « On ne s'en est pas aperçu à temps et elle est… elle est… »

Sam n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, c'était trop dur. Cassie avait compris et elle se mit à pleurer.

**Cassandra** : « Pourquoi Sam ? Pourquoi ? J'ai déjà perdu mes parents une fois, pourquoi est ce qu'on me la prend ? Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Cassie qui croyait dur comme fer que tout était de sa faute, que si elle avait été plus sage et plus docile avec Janet rien ne serait arrivé.

**Sam** : « Non, ma chérie, ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est arrivé c'est tout… »

Cassie pleurait çà chaudes larmes dans les bras de Sam. Cette dernière s'écroula aussi. 

Sam dit à Cassie qu'elle ferait mieux de venir chez elle. Cassie acquieça.

_Maison de Sam_****

****

Lorsque Cassie arriva chez Sam, elle ne disait plus un mot. Cassandra s'était murée dans le silence. Sam savait par quoi Cassie passait mais elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à lui en parler. 

_Salle de briefing_****

****

Ca faisait maintenant deux jours que Cassie habitait chez Sam, elle ne disait rien, se nourrissait à peine et pleurait beaucoup. 

Janet avait demandé au général Hammond d'être son légataire testamentaire, et donc il devait lire aux personnes concernées les dernières volontés de Janet. C'est pourquoi il demanda à Sam, Jack et Cassie de venir dans la salle de briefing.

**Hammond **: « Bonjour. » dit il sur un ton qui se voulait enjoué, mais qui ne l'était pas.

**Sam et Jack** : « Bonjour. » 

Ils sourirent à Hammond mais le cœur n'y était pas.

**Hammond** : « Bonjour Cassandra. » dit il en la prenant dans ses bras, mais ce dernière ne dit rien, elle se laissa faire simplement. « Si je vous ai réuni ici tous les trois c'est pour faire part des dernières volontés du docteur Frasier… » commença Hammond. « Elle a écrit une lettre à votre attention à tous les trois. » 

A ce moment là Cassie sortit de son mutisme et écouta le général Hammond parler.

_Bonjour à tous les trois,_

_Si le général Hammond vous lit cette lettre c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose sur Edora et que je ne suis plus de ce monde. _

_Je vais commencer par ma Cassie. Ma chérie, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé, ça fait parti du métier et je l'ai accepté… Je t'ai tout de suite aimé quand Sam t'a ramené à la base. Tu avais l'air si fragile que j'avais envie de te prendre dans mes bras mais à ce moment là il semblerait que les bras de Sam aient été plus réconfortants que les miens. Mais ça ce n'est pas grave puis que c'est moi qui te prenais dans mes bras quand tu faisais des cauchemars la nuit, c'est moi qui t'aie consolé quand tu as ton premier chagrin d'amour et c'est à moi que ton premier petit copain a eut à faire. D'ailleurs j'espère qu'il te parle à nouveau et qu'il n'a plus peur que je surgisse pour le torturer avec un scalpel… Par contre je vais regretter de ne pas être avec toi pour les autres grands moments de ta vie, comme ton mariage, la naissance de ton premier enfant… Mais d'une certaine manière je serais toujours à tes côtés, je t'en fais la promesse. Et n'oublie jamais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde ma chérie._

_Maintenant à votre tour Sam et Jack. Cassie est trop jeune pour vivre seule. C'est pourquoi j'ai pris la décision de vous donner à tous les deux la garde de Cassandra. Je sais qu'elle vous a toujours vous Sam comme une mère et Jack comme un père… J'espère que vous respecterez cette volonté et de toute façon je sais que le général Hammond fera en sorte que vous le fassiez, donc vous voilà tous les deux parents d'une adolescente de 15 ans qui n'a pas froid aux yeux et qui n'aura aucun problème pour vous contredire, mais c'est l'adolescence qui veut ça ! _

_Et bien voilà, l'essentiel est dit. Soyez heureux tous les trois, c'est tout ce que je désire. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, n'est ce pas Sam. Puis après tout on ne sait jamais, un grand bonheur vient souvent de quelque chose de tragique !_

_Je vous aime tous les trois._

_Janet._

( Snif... Vous n'auriez pas un mouchoir ? Snif.. Tiens... Merci... )__

Jack, Sam et Cassie avaient écouté attentivement le général, Cassie pleurait et s'était réfugiée dans les bras de Sam qui elle même était entourée des bras de Jack. Le général Hammond, sourit malgré tout car il voyait que même morte, Janet essayait de mettre les deux militaires ensemble et en leur laissant Cassie à tous les deux, elle les liait à jamais. ( T'as tout pigé nounours !! )

                                                                                                XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Trois jours plus tard :_

            Aujourd'hui était le jour de l'enterrement de Janet, l'ambiance était calme. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent au cimetière, ce fut dans un silence le plus complet. Peu de personnes étaient présentes. Janet avaient pris de dispositions et donc elle ne voulait que les amis, proches vu qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Ainsi se trouvait réuni les cinq membres de SG-1, avec en plus Cassandra naturellement, le général Hammond, Jacob et Rya'c. Tous se retrouvèrent chez Sam pour manger quelque chose, mais personne n'avait très faim et voir Cassie dans cet état n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais Sam savait que ça ne durerait pas. 

Alors qu'il venait de finir de manger, Daniel sortit prendre l'air et Teal'c le suivit voyant très bien que l'archéologue était vraiment pas bien.

**Teal'c** : « Qu'est ce qu'il y a Daniel Jackson ? » demanda Teal'c sur un ton compatissant.

**Daniel** : « Je viens de me rendre compte que toutes les personnes que j'approche finissent par mourir. »

**Teal'c**, arquant un sourcil : « Comment ça Daniel Jackson ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous fait dire ça. »

**Daniel** : « Prenons depuis le début : il y a d'abord eut Sha're, puis l'hôte d'Osiris, le peuple d'Abydos et maintenant Janet… » 

**Teal'c** : « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous Daniel Jackson. » commença Teal'c. « Pour Sha're c'est à cause d'Apophis et c'est moi qui l'aie tué. Pour l'hôte d'Osiris, c'est le destin qui en a voulu ainsi, pour le peuple d'Abydos c'est Anubis le coupable. En ce qui concerne le docteur Frasier, c'était sa destinée, elle devait mourir ce jour là. »

**Daniel** : « Alors selon vous pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? »

**Teal'c** : « C'est simple, vous vous en voulez de ne jamais avoir révélez au docteur Frasier que vous l'aimiez. » dit il calmement.

**Daniel** : « Quoi ? Mais comment vous… ? »

**Teal'c** : « Vous agissiez comme O'Neill envers le Major Carter. » (effectivement, vu sous cet angle…) ( Combien ? 90° ou 25° ? Oh c'est bon, je déconne !! Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça !! ) (désespérante !!!)

**Daniel** : « Croyez vous que ce sentiment de culpabilité disparaîtra un jour ? »

**Teal'c** : « Avec le temps Daniel Jackson, il vous faut laisser agir le temps. » (donne moi le temps, d'apprendre ce qu'il faut apprendre… désolée en ce moment j'écoute Donne moi le temps en boucle, y a pas à dire mon cas ne s'arrange pas !!!) ( Respire un grand coup, ça va passer !! )

Teal'c savait ce que ressentait Daniel car il avait perdu sa femme, Drey'auc, mais aussi une autre femme qu'il aimait, Shan'auc.

                                                                                                XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Six mois plus tard, base du SG-C _****

****

            Voilà six mois que Janet est morte, même si au départ tout le monde eut du mal à s'y faire, ils acceptaient progressivement la mort de Janet et ainsi la vie reprenait son cour au sein du SG-C. Cependant, certaines choses avaient évolué au sein de SG-1. Comme le souhaitait Janet, Sam et Jack s'étaient mis ensemble suite à cette tragédie. (ALELLIUA !!!) (Ouais... ALLELUIA !! YOUPI !! y'a pas de mot... ) Ils avaient besoins l'un de l'autre pour faire face à cette terrible perte et puis il devait se mettre d'accord sur la manière d'élever Cassie. Evidemment ça ne se fit pas sans l'intervention de Daniel.

**_Flash back_**

**__**

_Daniel entra en trombe dans le bureau de Jack qui au lieu de faire son rapport gribouillait sur une feuille de papier._

**_Daniel _**_: « Jack il faut qu'on parle ! »_

**_Jack :_**_ « La dernière personne qui m'a dit ça c'était mon ex femme Sarah pour me dire qu'elle voulait divorcer. Vous aussi vous voulez divorcer d'avec moi ? » tenta de plaisanter de Jack qui à la tête de Daniel savait de quoi ils allaient parler. _(vraiment désespérant !!!) ( Ouais, faut l'enfermer durant trois semaines avec Sam... )

**_Daniel_**_ : « Oh Jack c'est pas le moment de rigoler ! » s'énerva Daniel. « Quand allez vous lui parler de vos sentiments ? »_

**_Jack_**_ : « A qui ? » demanda Jack en faignant l'ignorance. _(au pape tient ! espèce de … militaire !!! c'est ze insulte vous ne trouvez pas !!!) ( T'as raison Dinou !! Espèce de militaire !! )

**_Daniel_**_ : « Ne me prenez pas pour un idiot ! Vous savez très bien que c'est de Sam dont je vous parle ! »_

**_Jack_**_ : « Daniel combien de fois faut il vous répétez qu'à cause du règlement… » Jack n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Daniel le coupa._

**_Daniel_**_ : « Je vous en prie ne me ressortez pas cette excuse bidon ! Vous avez peur de le lui dire c'est tout ! Jack ne faites pas la même erreur que moi, Janet est morte avant que je n'aie eut le courage de lui dire que je l'aimais ! Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi Jack, c'est un poids lourd à porter ! Et puis maintenant il y a Cassie, et elle a besoins de vivre dans un environnement stable avec un père et une mère au sens p_

_ropre__ ! » _(vas y Daniel ! bah quoi ??? Je te laisse Jonas, tu devrais me remercier Mizuki ! Ces jeunes je vous jure !!!) ( Génial !! Merci... Bon, je cours le rejoindre... Au moins y'en a qui sont sympa !! Dinou occupe toi bien de Danny !! ) (pas besoin de me le dire deux fois !!!)

_Quand Daniel eut fini son petit monologue, il sortit du bureau de Jack sans laisser le temps à ce dernier de lui répondre._

**_Fin Flash Back _**

Donc Jack avait pris son courage à deux mains et était aller voir Sam dans son labo pour voir comment elle allait mais le spectacle n'était pas très réjouissant. 

Mizuki, à toi le micro ! Merci Dinou !

**_Flash back_**

**__**

_Sam regardait son réacteur à Naquada. Aucune expérience, aucun test n'était en cours... Elle se contentait de le regarder... Elle se souvenait de toutes les fois où Janet lui avait dit de sortir avec Jack, même à l'encontre du règlement..._

_"  Fais attention à l'avenir... La vie est trop courte... Fais bien tes choix... "_

_Janet avait raison... Encore une fois, Janet lui disait de se mettre avec Jack..._

**_toc_****_, toc, toc_**

_Sam leva la tête, et vit Jack dans l'antre de la porte._

**_Sam _**_: « Salut Jack !! Tu as eu le temps d'emmener Cassie au lycée ce matin ? » _( Génial les questions !! )__

_Depuis qu'ils avaient Cassandra, le tutoiement était de rigueur entre Jack et Sam... Sauf en missions..._

**_Jack _**_: « Oui, c'est bon... Sam... Il faut que je te parle... » _(je vous rassure, il ne veut pas divorcer !!! et de toute façon ils ne sont pas (encore) mariés !!!) ( Ouais !! A mon avis, ça va pas tarder !!)

_Sam leva la tête..._

**_Jack _**_: « Sam depuis que nous avons la garde de Cassie, nous devenus très proches, mais... Janet avait raison, la vie est trop courte, et il est temps que nous cessions de tourner autour du pot, et d'arrêter de nous cacher derrière le règlement... Sam depuis ce jour où tu es arrivée au briefing tellement sûre de toit, avec tes théories incompréhensibles, et tes magnifiques sourires, la foudre m'a frappé... La vie m'a redonné une chance et je serai fou de la laissée passer comme ça... Sam.... je t'aime... je t'aime plus que tout... » _(il l'a dit !!!) ( Il l'a dit !! Et tout haut tout fort !! )

**_Sam _**_: « Oh... Jack... Depuis ce jour où tu as lancé une de tes blagues, j'ai été atteinte... jack... moi aussi... Jack, je t'aime... » _(Y A UN DIEU SUR TERRE ET C'EST PAS UN GOA'ULD !!!) ( OUAIS !! ALLELUIA !!! Pour complèter !! )

_Avec toute la douceur possible et imaginable, Jack posa sa main sur la joue de Sam. Puis, lentement, sans la brusquer, il déposa un baiser doux et rempli d'amour sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée. Elle y répondit, et le baiser devint fougueux et sensuel._

_Puis, silencieusement, ils allèrent dans les quartiers de Sam où ils concrétisèrent les choses._ (dsl mais nous ne donnons pas de détail, nous voulons que cette fic reste tout public, au pire, laisser faire votre imagination !!!) ( ouh... Je sens les pensées jusqu'ici !! Dinou... On aurait peut-être du mettre des détails !! )

**__**

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Attention, vous nous l'avez demandé, elle est de retour pour vous en exclusivité : Super Dinou ! Merci, merci oh public aimé !!! Youpi, un flop !!!

Ainsi Cassie sortait au fur et à mesure de son mutisme et reprenait un peu goût à la vie, car vivre avec le couple n'était pas morne. Il se disputait pour des broutilles, du genre le couteau se met à droite et la fourchette à gauche et ça finissait en rigolade auxquelles Cassie était obligée, sinon de rire, au moins de sourire. Mais néanmoins à part SG-1 et Cassie personne n'était au courant.

            Cependant le général Hammond avait convoqué SG-1 en salle de briefing ce jour là de manière exceptionnelle. 

**Hammond** : « SG-1, je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour vous dire… »

**Jack **: « Qu'on avait deux semaines de vacances ! » le coupa Jack. (Jack… la ferme ! ça nous ferait des vacances !!!) ( Ouais... LA FERME !! )

**Hammond** : « Colonel, vous êtes rentrés avec votre équipe hier de vacances ! Donc je disais que je vous ai fait venir pour vous présenter le nouveau médecin en chef de la base. » (on se calme, ce n'est pas une méchante, et puis comment elle pourrait être méchante alors qu'elle porte mon prénom !!!) ( Ouais... On aurait du l'appeller jeanne... Je déconne !! Pas la peine de m'étrangler Dinou !! )

A ces mots le sourire des membres de SG-1, s'effaça, sauf chez Sam ce qui provoqua la curiosité de tos les autres membres de SG-1. Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir d'interroger Sam qu'Hammond reprenait la parole.

**Hammond** : « Je vous présente le Docteur Capitaine Marina Carter. »  annonça Hammond.

Au nom de Carter tout le monde tilta. (eh oui ! pour en savoir plus faut lire la suite !!!)

**Hammond** : « Je vous laisse vous présentez il faut que j'aille accueillir SG-2. »

Et Hammond sortit. 

Lorsque la jeune femme était entrée, Daniel en était resté bouche bée. Il croyait avoir un ange devant les yeux. Elle avait des cheveux châtains avec des reflets dorés qui lui arrivaient au milieu du dos, et de grands yeux marrons verts. Une silhouette toute en finesse, mais musclée, et des formes présentes. 

**Marina** : « Sammie ! » dit la jeune femme en se jetant dans les bras de Sam.

**Sam **: « Salut ma belle ! » dit elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. « Bon je vais te présenter mon équipe ! Voilà Jonas Quinn, Teal'c, le docteur Daniel Jackson et le colonel O'Neill, c'est le second de la base ! »

**Marina** : « C'est moi où il n'es pas que seulement le second de la base pour toi ? » demanda la jeune femme sur un ton plein de sous entendus à l'oreille de Sam.

**Sam** : « Tu me connais trop ! C'est vrai qu'il est plus que ça mais on en parlera plus tard ! » lui répondit elle tout bas.

**Marina** : « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu venais plus me voir, t'avais d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire ! »

**Sam** : « Marina… »

**Marina** : « Oui je sais t'en as tué pour moins que ça ! »

**Jack** : « Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais… Carter ? »

**Marina** : « Je suis la cousine de Sam ! » (la voilà l'explication !!!) ( Ouais !! ZE explication !! )

**Jack** : « Ah oui ? »

**Sam** : « Eh oui ! Au fait comment va tante Anya ? »

**Marina** : « Maman va bien, elle est en ce moment avec une mission humanitaire en Sibérie ! »

**Jack** : « Ouh, elle doit aimer le froid ! »

**Sam** : « Tante Anya est russe Jack ! »

**Jack** : « Ah ! »

**Sam** : « Comment va oncle Samuel ? »

**Marina** : « Le général Samuel Carter va très bien ! Il est ce moment même à Miramar (c'est la base de l'école Top Gun !!!) c'est lui qui commande la base ! » (l'USAF c'est dans la famille Carter depuis plusieurs générations, alors ça explique pas mal de choses !!!) ( Ouais !! )

**Jack** : « Rien que ça ! »

Les deux cousines se sourient.

**Jack** : « C'est sûr vous faites partie de la même famille, vous avez le même sourire ! »

A cette remarque tout le monde rigola.

**Marina** : « Bon elle est où mon infirmerie ? » (appelée, par un colonel que nous ne citerons pas, salle de torture made in SG-C !!!)

**Sam** : « On va t'y conduire ! »

**Marina** : « Que de générosité ! »

**Sam** : « T'as fini oui !!! »

**Marina** : « Non je commence à peine ! »

            Ainsi tout SG-1 conduisit le nouveau médecin en chef de la base à son lieu de travail.

**Jack** : « Dites moi, vous êtes jeune pour être médecin en chef d'une base comme le SG-C ?» 

**Marina **: « C'est vrai que je n'ai que 25 ans mais j'ai terminé ms études de médecine à 15 ans, alors ça aide pas mal ! »

**Jack** : « Ca fait quoi ? »

**Marina** : « Que je suis plus intelligente que vous mon colonel ! » dit elle avec un grand sourire en entrant dans l'infirmerie. (et vlan dans les 

dents !!!) ( En effet, ça tue !! )

Jack sentait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec la cousine de sa dulcinée.

Daniel tombait tout doucement sous le charme de la jeune femme. Elle était belle, intelligente et en plus elle mettait Jack en boîte : c'était la femme idéale !

Jack avait remarqué la manière dont Daniel regardait la nouvelle doctoresse et quand il vit que ça avait l'air réciproque, il prit Sam à part.

**Jack** : « T'as vu ? »

**Sam** : « Oui. »

**Jack** : « Alors ? » 

**Sam** : « Tu t'occupes de Daniel et moi de Marina ! »

**Jack** : « Ca roule. » dit il avant de lui donner un baiser furtif.

Puis ils allèrent rejoindre les autres. Jonas demandait des explications à Marina qui se faisait une joie de lui répondre. Tout comme Sam elle adorait diffuser son savoir, mais comme elle était jeune on avait du mal à la prendre au sérieux.

**Jack** : « Bon on va vous laissez prendre vos repères ! Vous venez ? » dit il à l'attention des trois autres membres masculins de SG-1. « D'ailleurs Daniel il faut qu'on parle ! »

Daniel tilta lorsqu'il entendit les paroles de Jack.

**Daniel** : « Euh… d'accord… »

**Jack** : « Et pas de bêtises mesdames ! »

**Marina **: « Ne vous inquiétez je vais juste aiguiser mes aiguilles pour votre prochaines prises de sang ! »

**Jack** : « Faut pas vous donnez cette peine ! »

**Marina** : « Oh je vous en prie ça me fait plaisir ! »

Puis ils sortirent laissant les deux jeunes femmes ensembles.

**Sam** : « Alors ? »

**Marina** : « Pour une fois tu as trouvé quelqu'un de bien ! »

**Sam**: « Merci pour le pour une fois ! »

**Marina** : « Mais je t'en prie ! Puis il a de l'humour, et vous la belle famille qu'il va avoir vaut mieux ! »

**Sam** : « Ouais ! »

**Marina** : « Et au fait comment l'a pris oncle Jacob ? »

**Sam** : « Bien aux vues des circonstances ! »

**Marina** : « Mais encore… » 

**Sam** : « En bref, papa a voulu me faire une surprise en passant à l'improviste à la maison, il est passé par le jardin et quand il est arrivé Jack et moi étions TRES occupés ! » (pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris pour cause de cerveau en dérangement, ils étaient occupés a faire ce qui peut permettre à une race de se perpétuer !!!) ( Vous avez étudier la reproduction au moins ? )

**Marina** : « J'aurais bien voulu être là pour voir sa tête ! »

**Sam** : « Ouais, ben pas moi ! Mais bon quand on s'est rhabillé, il nous a dit qu'on avait mis le temps puis il est reparti en direction de la base en disant à Jack qu'il aimerait bien avoir des petits enfants ! »

A ces mots elles partirent dans un fou rire !

**Sam **: « Mais bon changeons de sujet ! J'ai cru remarquer que Daniel ne te laissait pas indifférente… »

**Marina** : « Je le trouve mignon, oui c'est vrai. Cependant j'ai une question. »

**Sam** : « Vas y ! »

**Marina** : « Il sait parler ? Il ne m'a pas dit un mot ! »

**Sam** : « Oui je te rassure il sait parler, d'ailleurs d'habitude il est beaucoup plus loquace ! »

**Marina** : « J'espère le constater par moi même un de ces jours. »

**Sam **: « Bon je te laisse t'installer ! »

**Marina** : « Ok ! On se voit pour le déjeuner ? »

**Sam** : « Midi au mess ? »

**Marina** : « J'y serai ! »

Le temps passe et Marina s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec SG-1, d'ailleurs Daniel avait récupéré sa langue et parler de nombreuses heures avec la jeune femme et c'est comme ça qu'il apprit que son père avait épousé une jeune femme russe car il n'avait rien de trouvé de mieux à faire pour contredire tous ceux qui l'entouraient ! D'ailleurs ils flirtaient tous les deux depuis quelques temps. Daniel c'était lancé après que Jack lui ait fait comprendre que ce que Janet voulait c'est que lui soit heureux même si ce n'était pas avec elle, mais avec la cousine de Sam. Cependant la vie n'est pas très rose à la base pour la jeune femme, car il semble que peu de personnes l'apprécient.

Un jour où Cassie était passée à la base dire coucou à ses « parents », elle avait entendu Sam parler de l'arrivée d'un nouveau médecin en chef et que cette femme faisait vraiment du bon travail. Toute fois l'adolescente ne le prit pas avec le sourie : sa mère avait été remplacée par une autre femme  à la base. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui c'est ! Toute fois quand elle vit Sam arriver vers elle, elle se cacha pour ne pas qu'elle la voit. 

Sam se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie. Cassie la suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsque cette dernière entra elle fut surprise du spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La jeune femme pleurait et Sam l'écoutait l'air vraiment désolé.

**Marina** : « Je te jure Sam, cette situation devient de plus en plus dure à gérer. Personne ne m'apprécie à base ! Ils croient tous que je veux remplacer le docteur Frasier ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que je veux pourtant ! »

**Sam **: « Je sais. » dit Sam d'une voix apaisante.

**Marina** : « La seule chose que je veux c'est trouver ma place au sein de la base et exercer mon métier ! »

Lorsque Cassie entendu les derniers mots, elle se dit que cette jeune femme n'y était pour rien. Mais il fallait néanmoins qu'elle lui parle.

**Cassandra** : « Bonjour. »

**Sam** : « Cassandra, viens je voudrais te présenter ma cousine : Marina ! »

**Marina** : « Enfin on se rencontre ! Depuis le temps que Sam me parle de toi ! » dit elle en séchant d'un coup de manche les larmes qui coulaient encore sur son visage.

**Cassandra** : « C'est vrai ? »

**Marina** : « Oui ! »

**Cassandra** : « Dites, je peux vous parler seule à seule ? »

**Marina** : « Sam va voir si Jack n'est pas dans ses quartiers ! »

**Sam **: « Vous êtes sûres qu'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que je reste ! »

**Cassandra** : « Allez s'il te plaît ! » dit elle en la regardant avec un regard de cocker battu, c'est Jack qui le lui avait appris : il lui avait dit que si elle faisait ce regard à Sam elle craquerait.

**Sam** : « Mais… » ( DEGAGE !! )

**Marina et Cassandra** : « Dehors ! » (ça a le mérite d'être clair !!!)

**Sam** : « Ca va je m'en vais ! » 

Sam laissa l'adolescente et le médecin ensemble, non sans quelques appréhensions.

**Cassandra** : « Alors c'est vous le nouveau médecin ? » demanda t-elle.

**Marina** : « Oui… » dit elle peu rassurée.

**Cassandra** : « Je vous ai entendu parler avec ma nouvelle mère… » (oïe !!!)

**Marina** : « Oh… Toi aussi tu dois croire que je veux remplacer ta mère hein ? » lui demanda la jeune femme en la regardant droit dans les yeux. 

Cassandra acquieça. 

**Marina **: « Alors, écoute moi bien, je ne pourrais jamais remplacé ta mère, nous le savons tous. Mais tout comme elle, j'aime soigner les gens et… »

**Cassandra** : « Enfoncer des aiguilles dans les fesses de Jack ! » ajouta Cassandra avec un petit sourire.

**Marina** : « S'il arrêtait son cinéma deux minutes je ne prendrais pas autant de plaisir à lui enfoncer ces aiguilles dans les fesses ! » (non mais c'est vrai !!!) ( C'est ça le pire !! )

Cassandra réfléchissait. Cette jeune femme était plutôt drôle, elle avait des mimiques aussi amusantes et puis elle avait un sens de l'humour similaire à celui de Jack.

**Cassandra** : « T'inquiète pas il faisait ça aussi avec maman… »

**Marina** : « Oui, on me l'a dit… Cassandra je sais que l'on ne sa connaît pas toutes les deux mais j'aimerais te connaître après tout maintenant tu es aussi la fille de Sam et donc on est de la même famille toutes les deux, alors… »

**Cassandra** : « Alors quoi ? » demanda Cassie intriguée.

**Marina** : « Je sais que vivre avec deux militaires c'est pas rose tous les jours, alors, si tu veux, au cas où Sam ou le râleur t'empêche de sortir je pourrais toujours te couvrir ! »

**Cassandra** : « Tu ferais ça ? »

**Marina** : « Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu crois que faisait Sam quand je sortais avec quelqu'un et que je ne voulais pas en parler à mon père ? » dit elle sur un ton amusé.

**Cassandra** : « Ce serait sympa ! » lui répondit elle. « Mais tu dois connaître beaucoup de chose de ma nouvelle maman ? »

**Marina** : « Je te les raconterai hors de la base et de toutes les oreilles indiscrètes qui traîne dans le coin ! » dit Marina en regardant froidement l'une de ses infirmières. 

**Cassandra** : « Cool ! »

Cassandra partit en promettant au médecin de l'appeler pour qu'elle lui raconte toutes les choses compromettantes qu'elle savait sur Sam.

Cependant à la base, tous surent que Cassandra était allée voir le nouveau médecin et que ça s'était plutôt bien passée. Donc si elle, elle l'acceptait pourquoi pas eux. C'est ainsi qu'au fur et à mesure les choses allèrent de mieux en mieux pour la jeune doctoresse, elle gagnait au fur et à mesure la confiance de tous, surtout lorsqu'elle avait évité la contamination de tout le personnel par un virus aliène. 

Mizuki, je te rends enfin le clavier !!! C'est pas trop tôt j'ai faillis attendre !!! Oh ça va tu vas pas râler ?!? 

                                                                                                XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Un an pile après la mort de Janet_ ( Ouais... On sait ça passe vite !! )__

Ca y est, cela fait un an, jour pour jour que Janet est morte. 

A cette pensée, Cassie se renferme en se levant le matin. Sa mère lui manque beaucoup... Même s'il y a Sam et Jack... et aussi Marina... Et tous les autres... Janet lui manque... 

Lorsque Sam l'amène, elle se réfugie à l'infirmerie... Mais pas pour parler avec Marina qui était devenue, sa grande soeur, sa confidente plus qu'autre chose... Non, elle rentra dans l'infirmerie, sans répondre au doux " au revoir " que lui dit Sam, ni au joyeux " Bonjour ! " de Marina. Elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le laboratoire d'analyses qui était le lieu où Janet et Cassandra étaient le plus complices.

Elle s'assit sur la chaise devant l'ordinateur et se souvint de sa mère...

**_Flash Back_**

_Janet travaillait consciencieusement sur son écran d'ordinateur. Cassandra devait avoir 10-12 ans, et elle approchait doucement par derrière..._

_Soudain, elle lui sauta au cou en criant..._

**_Cassie _**_: Je t'ai eu !!!_

**_Janet_**_, attendrie, mais essayant d'être ferme : Cassie... Je travaille... _( Comme toujours !! )__

**_Cassie _**_: Et on est dimanche !!_

**_Janet_**_, suppliant : Cassie... _

**_Cassie_**_, en chantonant fort : On est dimanche !! On est dimanche !!_

_Janet souffla, et recula la chaise... Cassandra toujours accrochée à son cou..._

_Soudain, elle attrapa Cassandra par la taille, la retourna sur ses genoux, et se mit à la chatouillée... Cassandra se mit à hurler de rire..._

**_Janet _**_: Alors ? Tu te rends ?_

**_Cassandra _**_: Jamais..._

**_Janet_**_, en la chatouillant de plus belle : Et maintenant tu te rends ?...._

**_Cassandra_**_, à bout de souffle : Oui... je me rends..._

_Janet arrêta, la mère et la fille se regardèrent et se mirent à rire._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

**__**

A cette pensée, Cassandra se renferma encore plus.

Marina s'approcha doucement par derrière. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de Cassandra. Cette dernière ne réagit même pas...

**Marina**, avec une voix douce et tendre : Eh... Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?...

Cassandra ne répondit pas.

Alors doucement, Marina se plaça devant la jeune fille devenue comme sa petite soeur. Elle lui fit lever la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard froid, vide et perdu. Mais Marina connaissait bien Cassandra, et savait que quand son regard était comme ça, c'était qu'elle pensait à Janet. En effet, elle savait que sa mère était morte ce jour-ci...

Elle savait également que rien ne pourrait faire sortir Cassandra de son mutisme. Rien ?... Pas sûr... Marina se souvint d'une de leurs conversations...

**_Flash Back_**

_Cassandra et Marina s'étaient fait une soirée entre elles deux. Elles avaient sortis pleins de pop-corn, de chips, de bonbons, et encore pleins d'autres trucs très mauvais pour les dents et le cholestérol...(_et pour le régime non plus !!!)( C'est ça les soirées entre filles !! Les vraies de vrai !! ) _Elles avaient mit plusieurs CDs dans la platine de Jack, et faisaient tourner tous les CDs en boucle...  _

**_Cassandra _**_: Et toi ? T'as un homme dans ta vie ?_

**_Marina_**_, en souriant : Non... Mais, je crois que je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un...._

**_Cassandra _**_: Ma main à couper que c'est Danny Boy..._ (quelle perspicacité !!!) ( Intelligente... à force de traîner avec Marina et Sam !! )

**_Marina _**_: Touché !_

**_Cassandra _**_: Vous feriez un super couple tous les deux... Et je suis quasi certaine que c'est réciproque..._

**_Marina_**_, rêveuse : Peut-être..._

_Cassandra attrapa un coussin et le lança à Marina..._

**_Cassandra _**_: Eh !! Faut lui parler pour savoir..._

**_Marina_**_, changeant de sujet : Et toi ? Serais-tu amoureuse ?_

**_Cassandra _**_: En effet..._

**_Marina _**_: Dis si je chauffe... C'est un alien... _( Tu chauffes... )__

**_Cassandra_**_, étonnée : Oui... _

**_Marina _**_: Un beau black... Fils de jaffa.... _( tu brûles... )__

**_Cassandra _**_: Tu chauffes...._

**_Marina _**_: ma main à couper que c'est Rya'c !!_

**_Cassandra _**_: Tu t'es brûlée... Comment t'as trouvé ?_

**_Marina _**_: Tu te souviens quand il est venu... Vous ne vous êtes pas lâchés une seconde... Et vous auriez dû vous voir à la soirée de Jack quand vous avez dansé... Vous étiez trop mignon... Alors ? Tu l'aimes ?_

**_Cassandra_**_, doucement : Ouais.... _

**_Marina _**_: A mon avis... C'est réciproque... Et puis, vous êtes grands tous les deux... _(sur ce coup là tu aurais mieux fait de te taire vu les conséquences que ça va avoir !!!) ( Ouais !! )

**_Cassandra_**_, montant sur la lune : Ouais..._

_Marina attrapa le premier coussin qui lui tomba sous la main et le balança dans la tête de Cassandra. A partir de là, une bataille de coussin s'engagea._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

**__**

Marina regarda Cassandra, et sut que seul lui pourrait l'aider et lui parler.

Elle se leva, jeta un dernier regard à Cassandra et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Sam.

Après avoir expliquer la situation à Sam, les deux cousines partirent parler avec Teal'c.

Il ne vit aucune objection à ce que Rya'c vienne parler à Cassandra, et fut assez surpris qu'il y ait des sentiments aussi forts entre eux... (mais si mais si !!!) ( Il a remarqué chez Jack et Sam, mais pas chez Rya'c et Cassie !! C'est grave !! Les adultes ont tendance à fermer les yeux en ce qui conserne leurs enfants !! T'as raison Dinou !! Pas besoins de le dire je sais que j'ai toujours raison !!!) Alors, après avoir demander l'autorisation à Hammond, elles firent venir Rya'c le plus vite possible. 

Après lui avoir expliquer la situation depuis le début, on lui demanda s'il était d'accord. Il accepta, et se souvint de la douleur qu'il avait endurée lorsque sa propre mère était morte.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Toc, toc, toc_**

Cassandra entendit à peine les coups dans la porte, qui était ouverte d'ailleurs...

Finalement, après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes, Rya'c entra dans la pièce. Il regarda Cassie qui était de dos. Ces beaux cheveux blonds lui tombaient le long du dos.  Il les regarda briller à la lumière de l'ordinateur allumé.

Puis, il s'approcha et glissa lentement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient doux. Puis, il prit une chaise dans les environs, la retourna, et s'assit dessus.

Puis, il regarda Cassandra. Et il attendit qu'elle lève les yeux vers lui. Il attendit, attendit, et attendit... Sans bouger. Finalement, après un temps interminable, Cassandra leva la tête vers lui.

Il ne lui sourit pas, il se contenta de plonger ses yeux noirs, calmes et doux dans le regard bleu, froid et perdu de Cassandra. Minute par minute, il sembla que le calme et la douceur prirent la place du froid et du vide. Puis, Cassandra réussit à parler... et tout doucement, elle sortit de son mutisme...

**Cassandra **: Salut...

**Rya'c** : Bonjour Cassandra... 

**Cassandra **: Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Rya'c **: C'est une longue histoire... J'ai appris que ça faisait un an aujourd'hui que ta mère était morte... 

**Cassandra **: En effet... 

**Rya'c **: Moi aussi ma mère est morte... Ca fait presque deux ans...

**Cassandra **: Elle était comment ?

**Rya'c **: Elle était courageuse, et intelligente. Je me souviens qu'elle était toujours très douce...  Elle était très belle... Elle avait des cheveux noirs ébène, très doux... et des yeux noirs rassurants... Elle avait la peau douce...

**Cassandra **: Elle devait être très gentille...

**Rya'c **: Très gentille... 

Silence

**Rya'c **: Parle moi de la tienne... Je la connaissais physiquement, mais je ne la connaissais pas vraiment...

**Cassandra **: Elle n'était pas très grande, elle avait les cheveux châtains... Assez courts... Des yeux marrons verts... Elle avait un sourire magnifique... Elle avait un rire très joli... elle adorait rire...

Elle s'arrêta, une boule coincée dans la gorge. Puis, doucement, les larmes se mirent à couler...

**Cassandra**, la voix pleine de larmes : Elle adorait son travail... Mais elle aimait beaucoup les enfants... Elle était toujours calme, et sûre d'elle... et elle avait le don de toujours réussir à me rendre heureuse !!

Et là... Elle explosa... Toutes ces larmes toujours refoulées éclatèrent. 

Rya'c se leva et la prit dans ses bras. Cassandra passa ses bras autour de son cou et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du jeune jaffa... Celui-ci ne sentit rien d'autre que la douleur de voir cette jeune femme souffrir... Il l'aimait... Depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés... 

**Cassandra**, complètement en larmes : Rya'c... Elle est partie... Elle m'a abandonnée... Comment je vais faire sans elle ?...

Elle le serra plus fort, et lui de même...

**Rya'c **: Cassandra... S'il te plaît... Arrête de pleurer... Ca me torture...

Sur ces mots, les larmes de Cassandra devinrent plus chaudes... mais cessèrent rapidement... Elle resta dans les bras de Rya'c.

Elle sentait l'odeur de ce jeune homme. Sous ses doigts, elle sentait les muscles déjà très présents. La peau de son cou sentait, la douce peau du jeune jaffa. Elle sentait son doux souffle chaud dans le bas de son dos.

Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson... Mon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait l'aimer !!

Puis, elle le lâcha, posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou, et s'assit à côté de lui... Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes...

**Cassandra **: Rya'c ?...

**Rya'c **: Oui ?

**Cassandra **: On peut monter à la surface ?

**Rya'c **: Bien sûr... Viens...

Il lui prit la main et ne la lâcha pas avant d'arriver à la surface...

XXXXXXXXX

_A la surface_

Rya'c et Cassandra étaient dans la même position que lorsqu'ils étaient à l'infirmerie. Un doux vent soufflait.

**Cassandra**, doucement : Rya'c... Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu m'as dis " Arrête de pleurer, ça me torture ? "...

Silence ; puis Rya'c prit son courage à deux mains, et décida d'avouer ses sentiments à la jeune fille qu'il aimait...

**Rya'c **: En vérité Cassandra... Tu es bien plus qu'une amie à mes yeux... Et te voir pleurer, souffrir sans rien pouvoir faire... C'est pire que d'être torturé par Anubis... Cassandra, nous sommes encore jeunes, mais... Je t'aime... (au moins lui il aura pas mit sept ans à lui tourner autour avant de lui dire qu'il l'aimait !!!) ( Ouais !! )

**Cassandra **: C'est vrai ?

**Rya'c **: Tu crois que je saurai te mentir ?...

**Cassandra **: Je ne l'espère pas...

**Rya'c **: Pourquoi ?

**Cassandra **: Depuis le temps que je rêvais que tu me dises ces quelques mots... Parce que moi aussi... Moi aussi Rya'c... Je t'aime... (et un couple pour le SG-C, un !!!) ( C'est le deuxième Dinou !! Faut que tu réapprennes à compter !! ) (mais euhhh !!!)

Silence. Tout deux savouraient ces trois mots... ces sept petites lettres si difficiles à lire  et prononcer... Puis, doucement, Rya'c fit lever la tête vers lui à Cassandra, et déposa avec beaucoup d'amour ses lèvres sur les siennes. Tout deux n'avaient pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais ils surent rapidement comment faire... ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle...

Cassandra se blottit dans les protecteurs de son nouveau petit ami... Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, s'embrassant de temps en temps... Puis, lorsqu'ils virent le soleil se couché, ils se dirent qu'il était temps de rentrer...

**Cassandra **: Viens chez moi ce soir...

**Rya'c **: Je viendrai...

Il déposa un dernier baiser rempli d'amour sur les lèvres de cette jeune fille dont il était éperdument amoureux... Et ils redescendirent...

XXXXXXXXXX

_Dix ans plus tard_ (le temps passe vite n'est-ce pas !!!)

Enfin... Tous étaient heureux... Depuis la mort de Janet, tout avait changé... " Un grand bonheur vient souvent de quelques chose de tragique "... Oui... Janet aurait sûrement dit ça en voyant la situation dix ans après sa mort...

Oui... Un grand bonheur depuis la mort de cette chère amie...

Jack, après que le général George Hammond ait prit sa retraite, fut nommé général, et prit le commandement du SGC. Sam, elle, fut nommée colonel, et prit les commandes de GS1, que Rya'c avait rejoins...

Nos deux tourtereaux s'étaient mariés, avaient déjà fondé une famille... après avoir parlé au général de leur relation plus qu'amicale, et pour finalement apprendre que la règle de non fraternisation n'existait pas dans la base... (surprise !!!) ( Et ouais !! Ils avaient juste oublier de le préciser... ) Ils avaient eu une fille et un garçon... Charlène et Stephen... (c'est ti pas mignon !!!) ( Je trouve ça craquant !! )

Finalement, après avoir été longuement poussé par Jack...

**_Flash Back _**

**_Jack _**_: Vous savez Daniel... Un jour un ami plutôt intelligent m'a dit... " Jack... Je vous en prie ne me ressortez pas cette excuse bidon ! Vous avez peur de le lui dire vos sentiments, c'est tout ! Ne faites pas la même erreur que moi Jack, c'est un poids lourd à porter ! "...  _( En effet, ça me rappelle quelques chose... ) _Alors... Je vous le répète... Ne faites pas la même bêtise que lui, y'a longtemps... Et tentez votre chance..._

**_Daniel _**_: Mais..._

_Mais il n'eut pas le temps de parler plus que Jack était déjà dehors..._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Longuement poussé par Jack donc... Daniel se décida à parler à Marina de ses sentiments...__

**_Flash Back_**

**__**

_Daniel était mort de trouille à l'idée de faire face à la jeune femme, mais si Jack avait pu affronter Sam, alors lui il pouvait bien affronter Marina. Lorsqu'il entra dans l'infirmerie il entendit une voix qui lui était familière hurlée de derrière un des rideaux de l'infirmerie._

**_???_**_:__ « Oh bon sang Marina t'as rien d'autre faire que de me torturer ? »_

**_Marina_**_ : « Oh non mais c'est pas vrai Jack si tu t'arrêtais de bouger deux minutes la torture serait fini depuis longtemps ! » pesta le médecin._

**_Jack_**_ : « Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui te fait charcuter !!! »_ (que ce soit un doc ou un autre il est toujours en train de râler ! épuisant !!!) ( Je ferai pas médecin au SGC !! )

**_Marina_**_ : « Non mais t'as fini ton cirque, je vais te louper si tu t'arrêtes pas donc tu vas avoir un bleu aussi grand que le Colorado qui t'empêchera de t'asseoir pendant des semaines et de… t'amuser… avec Sammie ! »_

**_Jack_**_ : « Tu rigoles c'est ça ? » demanda Jack._

**_Marina_**_ : « Non mais attends là, j'ai une tête à faire des plaisanteries stupides ? Je ne m'appelle pas Jack O'Neill moi ! »_

**_Jack_**_ : « Ca veut dire quoi ça ? »_

**_Marina_**_ : « A ton avis ? » demanda la doctoresse avec un sourire mesquin aux lèvres._

**_Jack_**_ : « De toute façon si tu me fais mal Sam te… »_

**_Marina_**_ : « …remerciera oui je sais ! »_

_Jack n'en revenait pas de l'audace du médecin, mais c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait bien : elle le remettait en place et n'avait pas peur de lui dire que c'était un idiot de première et que si Sam et elle souriaient à ses blagues c'était pour être polie, et je peux vous dire qu'il ne l'a pas bien pris. Pendant qu'il revenait de sa surprise Marina continuait sa besogne._

**_Marina_**_ : « Voilà, c'est fini et ben voilà t'es toujours en vie ! »_

**_Jack_**_ : « Ah c'est de l'humour ça ! Ah ah ah ! » dit il ironique._

**_Marina_**_ : « Jack peux tu me rendre un grand service ? »_

**_Jack_**_ : « Si c'est dans mes cordes, ce sera avec plaisir ! »_

**_Marina_**_ : « Super, je veux que tu la ferme et que tu ailles voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas, à moins bien sûr que tu veuilles que je continue à te torturer ? » lui demanda t-elle sur un ton qui se voulait innocent en saisissant une seringue neuve._

**_Jack_**_ : « Je ne voudrais pas te retarder et de toute façon j'ai des choses à faire. »_

**_Marina_**_ : « Ah bon ? Et quoi ? » demanda t-elle surprise._

**_Jack_**_ : « J'ai du travail ! » affirma Jack._

_A ces mots Marina partit dans un fou rire._

**_Marina_**_, entre deux crises du rire : « Toi… du travail… c'est ça oui et moi je suis Anubis ! »_

**_Jack_**_ : « Je suis que tu as un lien de parenté avec lui ! »_

**_Marina_**_ : « Oh je suis découverte ! Et oui, on est lié à Anubis du côté  Carter… » _( Avec Sam on le saurait jamais, mais avec Marina, on s'en doutait !! )__

**_Jack_**_ : « J'ai une question, comme ça, qui me traverse l'esprit. »_

**_Marina_**_ : « Oui… »_

**_Jack_**_ : « Est-ce qu'un jour tu me laisseras avoir le dernier mot ? »_

**_Marina_**_ : « Attends que je réfléchisse… euh… non ! »_ (ça a le mérite d'être clair, net et précis !!!)

**_Jack _**_: « C'était pour être sûr ! »_

**_Marina_**_ : « C'est un truc de famille ! » assura le médecin._

**_Jack _**_: « Oui, merci j'ai remarqué… » dit il en pensant à Sam qui ne lui laissait jamais le dernier mot._

**_Marina_**_ : « Bon, allez oust ! Je dois aller faire le tour de mes pensionnaires ! »_

**_Jack_**_ : « Tu vas aussi les torturer ! »_

**_Marina_**_ : « Non ! »_

**_Jack_**_ : « Pourquoi ? » demanda Jack._

**_Marina_**_ : « Parce que il n'y a que toi que je torture. » lui répondit elle simplement._

_Alors qu'ils sortaient de derrière le rideau ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Daniel. Ce dernier n'avait pas loupé une miette de leur conversation, et il en souriait : cette jeune femme était celle qui lui fallait, ça n'en faisait aucun doute à ses yeux. _(étrangement je n'en doute pas moi non plus !!!)   ( On est trois !! )

**_Jack _**_: « Courez Daniel, elle est déchaînée aujourd'hui ! » dit Jack sur un ton affolé._

**_Daniel_**_ : « Marina, je peux vous parler en privé ? » demanda t-il sans prêter attention à ce que venir de dire Jack._

**_Marina_**_ : « Bien sûr, venez dans mon bureau nous pourrons discuter tranquillement. » Puis elle se retourna vers Jack. « Allez Jack au revoir ! » dit elle en « l'éjectant » de l'infirmerie. Ensuite, alors qu'elle rentrait dans son bureau et fermait la porte, elle se tourna vers Daniel. « Qu'est ce qui vous tracasse ? »_

**_Daniel_**_ : « Je voulais vous parler… »_

**_Marina _**_: « Ca j'avais compris ! » dit elle sur un sourire pour l'inciter à parler._

**_Daniel _**_: « Voilà, depuis que vous êtes arrivée au SG-C, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapproché et… » Daniel n'y arrivait pas, les mots ne sortait pas de sa bouche._

**_Marina_**_ : « Et quoi ? » demanda t-elle intéressée_

**_Daniel_**_ : « Nous avons beaucoup de choses en commun, nous aimons l'histoire, l'art, embêter Jack… » dit il sur un sourire auquel répondit volontiers la doctoresse. « Bon autant ne pas tourner autour du pot, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, vous pouvez même m'envoyer balader ! » _(oh l'archéologue tu la craches ta valda !!!)

**_Marina _**_: « Daniel, venez en au fait de votre visite s'il vous plaît ! »_

**_Daniel_**_ : « Accepteriez vous de dîner avec moi ce soir, rien que tous les deux, hors de la base ? »_

**_Marina_**_ : « Avec plaisir ! »_

_Daniel n'en revenait pas, elle ne lui avait pas mit un râteau en pleine figure, au contraire, elle semblait même aussi emballer que lui pour se rendez vous._

**_Daniel_**_ : « J'ai envie de faire quelque chose là tout de suite ! » lui dit il en la regardant droit dans les yeux._

**_Marina _**_: « Quoi ? » demanda t-elle._

_Alors il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement, Marina répondit sans attendre à ce baiser qu'elle attendait depuis son arrivée à la base._

**_Marina_**_ : « Je me demandais si tu te déciderais un jour ! » dit elle en lui souriant._

**_Daniel _**_: « Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait le premier pas ? »_

**_Marina_**_ : « J'avoue que ça m'amusais de te voir baliser à chaque fois que j'arrivais dans une pièce ! » lui avoua t-elle en rigolant._ (pire que Sam et pourtant il faut le faire !!!) ( En effet, elle a fait fort !! )

**_Daniel_**_ : « Je me vengerai ! »_

**_Marina_**_ : « Quand tu veux ! » dit elle en l'embrassant langoureusement, faisant ainsi ne sorte que les barrières de l'archéologue tombent les une après les autres. Cette discussion se finit sur le bureau de la jeune doctoresse et reprit plus tard dans les quartiers d'un certain archéologue membre de SG-1._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Tous deux se marièrent 1 ans et demi après Jack et Sam. Ils avaient préféré faire les choses lentement, mais sûrement... Ainsi, eux aussi avaient eu une fille et un garçon... Janet et James... 

D'ailleurs... Stephen et James se disputaient très souvent... tout comme leur deux pères, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Sam et Marina...

Cassandra et Rya'c ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis le jour où ils s'étaient avoué leur amour... Et préparaient leur mariage... au grand damne de Jack qui ne voyait absolument pas grand-père, mais qui finalement l'avait entièrement accepté peu de temps après le lendemain de la nuit où Rya'c avait été chez Cassandra. 

**_Flash Back_**

_Cette nuit là, Rya'c et Cassandra avaient vécu leur première nuit d'amour ensemble... _

_Et le lendemain matin, Jack s'était retrouvé face à face avec Rya'c dans la cuisine... Tous deux en caleçons, car Rya'c et Cassandra n'avaient pas été les seuls à s'aimer..._

**_Rya'c:_**_ Colonel O'Neill!!!_

**_Jack:_**_ Rya'c!!! __Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?_

**_Rya'c_**_ : Euh..._

**_??? _**_: Il était invité..._

_Les deux hommes se retournèrent et virent leurs deux dulcinées approcher vers leurs hommes respectifs... Sam embrassa Jack, et, à leur grande surprise, Rya'c et Cassandra s'embrassaient encore..._

**_Jack_**_ : Hum...._ (je crois que le terme approprié est : GRILLE !!!) ( Dans le mille Dinou !! Ils sont GRILLES !! )

_Rya'c et Cassandra se séparèrent, et Cassandra se blottit dans les bras protecteurs de son ami..._

**_Jack_**_ : Puis-je savoir ce que Rya'c fait ici ?_

**_Cassandra _**_: Je l'ai invité à dormir à la maison, et maman était d'accord..._

**_Sam _**_: C'est vrai... _

**_Jack _**_: Tu m'excuseras, mais vu les cernes de Cassandra, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi..._

**_Sam _**_: Cassie... Ton père dit vrai ?_

**_Cassandra _**_: En effet..._

**_Sam _**_: Tu veux dire que vous avez ?..._

**_Cassandra _**_: Oui..._

**_Jack _**_: QUOI ?!? Mais tu es beaucoup trop jeune !!_

**_Cassandra _**_: Je suppose que tu ne l'avais jamais fais à 17 ans..._

**_Jack _**_: Il n'est pas question de moi !!_

**_Sam _**_: Jack... Elle a raison... Ils sont grands... Tous les deux... Ils vont bientôt devenir des adultes... _

**_Cassandra _**_: Ecoute Papa... J'aime Rya'c... et il m'aime... Alors si tu l'accepte pas, je pars de la maison et je vais avec Rya'c..._ (chez moi on appelle ça un ultimatum et chez vous ?) ( Un dilemne... Mais c'est à peu près la même chose à mon avis... )

_Silence. Tous regardèrent Jack, attendant sa réponse..._

**_Jack _**_: Puisque vous êtes tous contre moi, je ne vois pas ce je pourrais dire... Et puis, je vais essayer de m'y faire si ça peut faire plaisir à ma fille chérie..._

_Cassandra lui avait sauté au cou, et Sam avait fait un superbe sourire à Rya'c qui lui avait rendu. Puis Cassandra avait embrassé longuement Rya'c qui répondait volontiers à ce baiser._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

**__**

Rya'c avait rendu sa joie de vivre à Cassandra qui s'épanouissait parfaitement dans leur couple tout comme son fiancé... 

Teal'c, toujours égal à lui même, continuait sa lutte contre les goa'ulds auprès de SG1.

Jonas quand à lui, épousa une jeune recrue qui avait été ajoutée à SG1...  Katheline Bryand... Une jeune femme fine, musclée, aux formes présentes. Les cheveux assez longs, au bas du dos... châtain, aux reflets roux et blonds... Des yeux vert émeraude, mais qui variait selon son humeur...

Janet, en mourrant, avait déclenché ce grand bonheur tellement attendu... Un grand bonheur vient souvent de quelque chose de tragique... 

Oui... Janet représentait parfaitement cette phrase... 

                                                                                                                                                **_FIN_**

**__**

**_Mails SVP... Que ce soit bon ou mauvais... Dîtes ce que vous en pensez..._**

**__**

Je tiens à te remercier encore une fois Dinou de m'avoir proposer de faire cette fic... Ca a été un grand plaisir... Encore merci...

Moi aussi je me suis éclatée à écrire cette fic ! Alors c'est quand tu veux pour une autre fic, je n'attends que ça !!!

Alors... Pour bientôt... J'espère...

 **__**

 ****

****


End file.
